The present invention relates generally to multiplexers, and more particularly, to extended band, multiple channel satellite multiplexers.
One conventional multiplexer required the use wide band frequency gap between some of the channels of the multiplexer to realize a multiplexer/diplexer combination, which is pseudocontiguous. Additional directional filters were required to fill the frequency gap and to create contiguous multiplexer. In particular, the prior art approach used a high attenuation diplexer and a directional filter to realize contiguous multiplexing.
It would be desirable to eliminate the directional filters to provide a contiguous multiplexer. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an extended band, multiple channel satellite multiplexer. It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a contiguous multiplexer that provides wide band performance using low attenuation, contiguous diplexer filters tuned in tandem with channel filters.